


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Bloodplay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day 9, Don't copy to another site, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinktober 2020, Mind Manipulation, Questionable Consent, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: The Count has chosen his next set of fledglings, but he can't resist indulging in one of them as they dream.Kinktober 2020: Featuring Pairing, Count Dracula (Dracula)/Lucille Sharpe (Crimson Peak)Day Nine: Sleepy Sex
Relationships: Count Dracula/Lucille Sharpe
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Kudos: 13





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karinthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinthea/gifts).



> So not only is this a part of my Kinktober challenge fics, representing Day 9: Knife Play | Hybrids | Sleepy Sex | Begging, but using just Sleepy Sex. It is also a gift fic for karinthea who also ships Dracula and Lucille Sharpe just like I do! For anyone interested in this pairing, you should check out her fic. <3

Things were going exactly as he had planned. Neither Lucille or Thomas had a clue as to what he was doing to them. Although that could have likely been because they were wrapped up in their own plans. He had to commend them for going to such great lengths to secure the funds they needed to restore their family name and home. Granted it didn’t exactly sit well with him that they ultimately wished to end his life. However he had seen how conflicted the notion made Lucille. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, he could see she held genuine affection for him. Perhaps even love was blossoming between them. If he were completely honest with himself, she was awakening something inside him, something that he had thought long dead along with his humanity.

Admittedly, he had hoped that the Sharpes would prove to be the perfect companions for him. Minions were a dime a dozen, but finding companions that could withstand his embrace and not lose themselves entirely to the power were hard to come by. The Sharpes however, were survivors. That had to bode well for them. Even as they both grew sicker, they both tried in vain to care for each other. It was admirable really. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he slipped into the shadows within Lucille’s room to observe her sleeping form, before feeding from her, followed by transfusing her with another small taste of his blood. Though as he looked upon her, he could see her caught in a fitful feverish dream, an unfortunate side effect of the change she was undergoing.

Slowly in the form of a shadowy mist he slipped underneath her covers, while he reached into her mind. His mind turning her nightmares toward something calmer and decidedly more sensual as he materialized upon her. He couldn’t resist letting his hands slide over her body, slipping down to push her nightgown up over her thighs as he comfortably fit his hips between her long supple legs.

“Lucille...” He murmured as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him with a longing gaze of her own.

“Vlad...” she breathed out, her hands moving up to grasp his face and pull him down into a kiss. In her mind, it was all still a dream, so what harm could there possibly be by acting upon her desires? If he were truly a gentleman, he would not have dared to take advantage of her stupor, but it had just been far too long, since he truly gave into his carnal desires. Thus one of his hands moved between her inner thighs and began to rub against her folds. Instinctively she ground her hips against his hand, demanding more friction. He broke the kiss between them in favor of dropping kisses down her neck and shoulders, his free hand moving up to pull the fabric of her thin gown down enough to free one of her beautifully shaped breasts. Almost immediately his tongue circled around her already taut nipple, before suckling upon it greedily as though he meant to milk her.

She continued to squirm, while moaning out his name and raking her nails down his back. He let out a hiss as his fang suddenly pushed through his gums. Unable to contain his lust, he quickly penetrated her with both fangs and cock. She cried out in ecstasy, locking her legs around his waist, while her nails dug into the flesh of his back, drawing forth tendrils of blood. He took several long gulps of her blood, all the while thrusting inside her with reckless abandon, completely unfazed by the wounds she was inadvertently inflicting on his back. Without warning he pulled away from her neck, though his cock continued its onslaught as the sounds of their skin slapping together filled the room. The sounds of her moans and groans were growing loud enough that Vlad bit into his own tongue drawing blood, only to forcibly reclaim her lips. This time making sure that she drank a good portion of his blood to replace that which he had taken from her. Greedily she drank down the crimson liquid, while their tongues entwined with each other. So entranced and caught in the moment, he could have turned her right then and there, but sense caught hold of him as he once more pulled away. 

She practically whimpered beneath him as he continued to fuck her, but withheld his sweet blood from her. The pressure between them kept building as he roughly took her, keeping one arm braced against the mattress, while the other arm rested under her back, supporting her weight as his hips thrashed into hers. Finally the moment of truth arrived as she cried out, her body practically shaking from hitting her peak. It wasn’t much longer that he followed, however while she was left panting and breathless, he was merely left with a rosy blush to his skin and a short lived warmth.

“Rest, my love.” He whispered softly, cajoling her to fall back into her slumber. As much as he wanted to fully turn her right then and there, while continuing to ravish her, he knew he couldn’t. At least not until he finished preparing her brother for the change as well. Silently he straightened up her nightgown, before removing himself from her bed.

“Soon, very soon.” He said simply, as he placed a soft kiss to her brow, before melting into the shadows once more.


End file.
